Granaty
Granaty – wybuchowa broń miotana. Wygląd Granaty to niewielkie pociski ręczne, które zbudowane są najczęściej z żelaznej skorupy wypełnionej materiałem wybuchowym, substancją dymotwórczą lub substancjami spalającymi, które powodują silny, oślepiający błysk. Posiadają zapalniki czasowe lub uderzeniowe oraz zabezpieczenie przed niekontrolowanym wybuchem, w postaci zawleczki lub niewielkiej dźwigni, która zabezpiecza zapalnik przed zadziałaniem, dopóki jest przyciśnięta do korpusu pocisku. Providence korzysta z trzech typów granatów: wybuchowe, dymne i błyskowe, które różnią się nieco wyglądem: * Granaty wybuchowe – ten rodzaj granatów występuje w trzech formach: :# Pierwsza z nich to niewielki pocisk używany przez Providence. Granat posiada białe poszycie i jasnoszarą dźwignię oraz zawleczkę. Na skorupie granatu widoczne są pionowe pasy. :# Kolejna forma to pocisk wybuchowy wystrzeliwany przez granatnik - jest długi, podłużny i posiada ciemny kolor. Na szczycie i na spodzie pocisku znajdują się szare elementy, a dodatkowo na dole znajduje się niewielki otwór, przez który granat zostaje napędzony. Na obudowie znajduje się pionowy szary pas z czerwonym guzikiem. :# Ostatnim wariantem granatu wybuchowego jest najbardziej rozpoznawalny typ, czyli ciemnozielony lub brązowy pocisk z niewielką zawleczką. Takimi pociskami dysponuje na przykład łowca Cain. * Granaty dymne – te pociski są jednymi z wielu podstawowych naboi do granatnika. Są ciemne i podłużne, a na spodzie i na szczycie widoczne są jasnoszare fragmenty. Posiada także niewielki napęd, który aktywuje się wraz z wystrzałem i dwa otwory na końcach, z których wydobywa się dym. Inne granaty dymne wykorzystywał Cezar Salazar w swoim specjalnym stroju. Jego pociski przypominały granaty błyskowe używane przez Providence, tylko posiadały ciemnoszary schemat kolorów. * Granaty błyskowe – ta forma granatu widoczna była jedynie w wersji charakterystycznej dla Providence, czyli posiadała standardowy biały kolor z szarym pasem na obudowie i niewielki zapłon z ciemną zawleczką. Ten typ pojawił się tylko raz w całej serii w odcinku „Szkolenie”. Granaty_wybuchowe.png|Granaty wybuchowe Granat_dymny.png|Granat dymny Granat_dymny_Cezara.png|Granat dymny Cezara Basic_(175).jpg|Granat błyskowo-dymny Użycie Aby aktywować granat, należy wyjąć zawleczkę, która uruchamia materiał wybuchowy, substancję dymotwórczą lub substancję spalającą. Detonacja pocisku jest nieco opóźniona ze względu na czas, jaki użytkownik musi poświęcić na oddalenie się od siły rażenia eksplozji. W zależności od typu granaty posiadają różne zastosowania: * Granaty wybuchowe po wyciągnięciu zawleczki aktywują materiał wybuchowy, który po kilku sekundach wybucha, tworząc niebezpieczną eksplozję, zdolną do zabicia lub poważnego zranienia człowieka. * Granaty dymne po uruchomieniu najczęściej podpalają substancję dymotwórczą, która pod wpływem spalania wytwarza gęsty dym, służący do tworzenia zasłon dymnych. * Granaty błyskowe wypełnione są materiałami, które spalają się w wysokiej temperaturze, wytwarzając oślepiający błysk. Mogą służyć do ogłuszania lub oślepiania przeciwników, a także dezorientowania ich. Historia „Generator Rex” Granaty dymne zostały wystrzelone z granatników w kierunku armii zombie. Wytworzony dym nie powstrzymał mutantów, dlatego Providence zarządziło odwrót taktyczny . thumb|[[Wade i Beasly rzucają granatami w E.V.O.]] Kiedy Rex, Szósty, Bobo i Rebecca przepływali przez Amazonkę, zostali zaatakowani przez ławicę piranii E.V.O. Aby pomóc agentom w zwalczaniu plagi mutantów, doktor Holiday wykorzystała granatnik, dzięki któremu wystrzeliła w ławicę wybuchowy granat, który wyeliminował grupkę wrogów . Bobo Haha wyposażył się w pas z granatami, z którego skorzystał podczas walki z hordą E.V.O. w Słoju robali. Po wyrzuceniu pasa w powietrze i strzeleniu do niego, nastąpiła wielka eksplozja, która umożliwiła bohaterom ucieczkę przed mutantami. Później podczas walki na dachu hotelu Kijów, kilka E.V.O. próbowało dostać się na szczyt budynku poprzez windę, co zauważył kapitan Calan i rozkazał agentom zainterweniować. Wade i Beasly wykorzystali granaty, które po rzuceniu w paszczę mutanta wybuchły i zniszczyły windę . Kiedy kadeci ćwiczyli strzelanie do celu, sierżant Hutton wyjął zawleczkę w granacie błyskowo-dymnym i rzucił przed strzelającego Rexa i Noah, aby utrudnić im wykonanie zadania . thumb|left|[[Cezar Salazar|Cezar tworzy zasłonę dymną.]] Cezar Salazar, ubrany w swój specjalny strój, wdarł się do centrali Providence, a wchodząc przez hangar, użył granatów dymnych, by wytworzyć zasłonę dymną i spokojnie wyeliminować agentów w pomieszczeniu . Gdy łowca Cain przegrał walkę z Rexem i E.V.O. wilkołakami z wioski Abueli, wyjął granat i rzucił go przed siebie, by eksplozja ukryła jego ucieczkę . Agenci Providence korzystali z granatników, by powstrzymać elektryczne E.V.O. w centrali. Wystrzelili kilka wybuchowych granatów, jednak twardy pancerz mutanta odbijał je w stronę sufitu . Oddział żołnierzy Providence korzystał z granatników w walce z Wyrwą, która używając swoich mocy, przeniosła wystrzelone w nią granaty w nieznane miejsce . Granaty widoczne były na nagraniu, które przedstawiało upozorowaną śmierć Białego Rycerza . Podczas jednego ze swoich zabójczych wyścigów, Bikerzy rzucali sobie pod koła granaty, które wybuchały przed ich motocyklami. Jednak jeźdźcy zwinnie prowadzili swoje pojazdy i wymijali rzucane pociski . thumb|[[Agenci Providence#Czarne pionki|Czarne pionki wrzucają granaty dymne do zamku Van Kleissa.]] Granaty pojawiły się we wspomnieniu Białego Rycerza, który opowiadał o tym, jak Czarny Rycerz przejęła Providence, a on musiał upozorować własną śmierć, rzucając wybuchowymi pociskami przed siebie. W rzeczywistości eksplozja ukryła fakt, że Biały nie zginął, a ukrył się, by obmyślić plan działania . Kiedy Czarna przejęła zamek Van Kleissa, a Czarne pionki wtargnęły do budowli, by pojmać wszystkie E.V.O., użyli granatów dymnych, żeby wytworzyć okazję do szybkiego uziemienia mutantów . Dr Holiday użyła granatu dymnego w placówce do rozładowywania nanitów Rexa, gdy przybyli do niej wrogowie Salazara. Powstały dym miał służyć jako zasłona dymna, w którą Holiday oddała kilka strzałów w nadziei, że odciągnie uwagę przeciwników od nieprzytomnego nastolatka, jednak nie udało jej się . thumb|left|Eksplozja granatu. Jeden z Czarnych pionków wystrzelił pocisk z granatnika w stronę Holiday i Bobo. Później pionki podrzuciły pod nogi bohaterów granat, który wybuchając, zniszczył część platformy, przez co agenci spadli na niższy poziom . Podczas buntu mieszkańców Nowego Jorku, jeden z mężczyzn rzucił w kierunku Czarnych pionków granat, który miał ich odstraszyć, jednak tak się nie stało. Dodatkowo przybyła Czarna, by zaprowadzić porządek na ulicach . Występy Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Obiekty Kategoria:Bronie Kategoria:Wyposażenie Providence Kategoria:Wyposażenie prywatnej armii łowcy Caina Kategoria:Wyposażenie gangu Bikerów